This Conversation Never Happened
by Anigen
Summary: Starts during "Jane Says" and continues from there.A series of odd conversations between Johnny and Clare which start to effect things in their lives. Rating to be safe Better than it sounds I promise
1. Ali Doesn't know

**Title: **This Conversation Never Happened

**Chapter 1: **Ali Doesn't Know

Johnny DiMarco ran his hands through his shoulder length blonde hair before putting his hat back on and leting out a sigh as he left the computer lab. He'd just checked the anti-grapevine and wasn't surprised to see that Bruce was right. The site was flooded with news about Ali and her kiss with some nerdy freshman named KC. Since his break-up with Ali he'd made it a point to stay as far away from all freshmen as possible and with the exception of Ali's best friend Clare Edwards, he hadn't met any of her friends, so the task of avoiding Ali "Backwoods" Bhandari was a simple one.

_'I can't believe it' _Johnny thought with a sigh _'well I can but, her best friend's guy, I never thought Ali would be that girl'_ his hands found their way into his pocket as he headed towards the cafeteria silently hoping that Ali wouldn't be hanging around the clothing drive that Clare had set up. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bumped into the girl leaning against the wall discretely watching the clothing drive from the corner."Sorry" he muttered, as he looked up only to find Clare Edwards smirking back at him.

"It's Alright." She said tucking a strand of long brownish-red hair behind her ear and straightening out her sister's ruffled black mini skirt and Her layered and ripped black t-shirt with a blood red tank top underneath. She was surprised that she liked Darcy's stuff enough to keep wearing it even though Ali had told her that she only looked alright.

"Clare" Johnny breathed out looking her up and down. "You look different" he said remembering her private school uniform that she'd worn almost every day since she'd gotten to Degrassi. The Black and red outfit complete with black converse boots and black charcoal like eye liner only seamed to add to the beauty that he hadn't really noticed was there. "Different, but good" he continued to hide that fact that he was starting to stare

"You know that's the same thing Peter said, they're Darcy's" Clare said with the smirk returning to her face as she tried to keep herself composed and calm for the most part. She knew that if it wasn't for the waterproof eyeliner she'd found in Darcy's room she'd have faint black lines streaming down her cheeks from the amount of crying she had done, instead of the slight blotchiness that was left from her crying not too long ago.

"I see you heard about Ali and KC? I think it was. He was your boyfriend right?" Johnny asked taking note of the faint trail of tears that had been left from when she when she had been crying and the tears that she was trying not to spill

"You noticed huh," she let out a small sad laugh that made him wince on the inside at how much she was trying to hide her pain."He was..." she started "he was just my friend" she said trying to find the right words. "Yeah I like him and I thought he liked me, but they kissed" she rambled and shrugged "Which I'm sure you know, it's all over school. I was told about it by eight people that I don't even know and I don't know what to do. Ali apologized to me for kissing KC, he apologized to me for kissing Ali... it's just I don't think I'm the one that needed to be apologized to, if you know what I mean." She looked up at him as she bit her bottom lip. "Technically he wasn't mine, he wasn't my boyfriend so it shouldn't hurt like it did and it shouldn't matter, but it does… I think" Clare rambled silently begging for him to interrupt him

"You're confused aren't you?" Johnny stepped in "If he was really just a friend, who you liked and apparently liked you, do you pretend to be cool with it because she apologized and is your best friend or do you get mad at the two of them because you're hurt that she did that to you for no reason. Is that it?" Johnny asked an eloquent eyebrow arched in a way that was starting to infuriate her. He seemed to be able to read her like an open book and she couldn't understand why.

"She had a reason though" Clare said speaking up," she was upset and KC was comforting her" She explained as if that was the answer to everything.

"Why was she upset?" Johnny said and Claire glared at him, causing him to shrink into himself a little "what" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you for one thing," She pause to send him a pointed look again" and she didn't like the attention that Darcy's clothes had given me. Before class she told me that I couldn't be smart and pretty at the same time, I think she was still upset that she got brushed off by this guy that we met at The Dot. She tried not to let it show, but you know Ali, she wears her heart on her sleeve and she isn't as good at hiding her feelings as she thinks she is."She rambled "I wanted to prove her wrong. That just because I'm dressing different doesn't mean that I'm stupid, she hated that I corrected her. So it didn't surprise me that she ran to the first person that would at least have a clue what she was talking about. Which happened to be KC, he told her what she needed to hear." Clare said looking at Johnny with a soft smile.

Only to have Johnny shot her a questioning look before finally speaking up "And what did he say to her that was so right?" Johnny asked, _'What could he have said that would make her kiss him'_ he thought to himself as he waited for her to give him the answer he was seeking

"I'm not going to tell you exactly what he said, because I don't really know. You should talk to KC about that. But the main thing was that any guy who was ashamed of her" she sent a pointed look in his direction. "Didn't deserve her and that me being pretty or smart didn't make her less of anything. He told her that she was amazing" Her head was turned towards the floor but she looked up at him through her lashes hoping that he wouldn't notice too much.

_'He told her all the things I should have said and she kissed him because he was right. He treated he better than I ever did with a few simple words' _Johnny thought. He looked at her board, not really seeing what how this could possibly be his fault. "How could this be my fault?" Johnny almost yelled before he realized that they were still in the hallway and he needed to be quiet or Ali would hear them.

"**You** broke up with her because **you** couldn't deal with how your friends would think of you for dating her. Instead of doing it in private you dissed her in front of everyone and didn't make her take losing her clothes any better. If there is anything that Ali cares about its how she looks, she thinks she's not beautiful and won't stand out if her clothes aren't amazing. She was just going to suffer though it but then **you** made a comment and she decided that stealing from the less fortunate was a better choice than walking around in clothes her parents approved of... and my sister's clothes weren't being used so they became Ali's next choice. And well you've seen how that turned out."

"So... if this is entirely fault as you suggest" he paused moving closer to her until his face was parallel from her own and his hair almost brushed hers where it rested on her shoulder. "How exactly do you suggest I fix it?" He smirked at how uncomfortable she seemed for a moment as she realized how close he was standing to her and the little amount of space separating them.

She smirked before grabbing Johnny by his the loops on the shoulders of his jacket and turned him towards the corner that connected to the main hall which led to the cafeteria where she had been watching Ali. "Go over there, make a stupid comment or whatever, I don't know what you do. But go over there and say something to her. Say something that will make her stop feeling sorry for herself. Tell her she's beautiful and that you both did stupid things for your own reasons, but don't judge her. Just say something to make her feel special Johnny. Because right now that's all she needs" Clare said earning an astonished look from Johnny as he considered her words. She almost gave him a push but he turned around and looked her in the eyes, not moving any closer to her but not any further away either

"This conversation never happened, say anything to anyone and I'll deny it ever happened" He said staring her down to make sure she got his point. "Not like anybody would believe you anyway" he added for good measure.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Johnny DiMarco." Clare said with an all knowing smirk. "Now go! Make me proud" she said earning her a confused look. She made a shooing motion with her hand and watched as he turned the corner and walked up to Ali. She couldn't hear most of the conversation other than Ali calling Johnny and idiot. But he spoke loud enough for her to hear him say…

"Ali you always look beautiful to me" he said before he turned and walked out of Degrassi's glass front doors. Clare couldn't help but smile to herself as Ali smiled and returned to sorting the clothes for the booth not noticing as Johnny looked back from his position on the stairs and smiled at her. Clare noticed and a small part of her couldn't help but think that smile wasn't only reserved for Ali Bhandari, the girl who hadn't even noticed it, but maybe this time it was meant for her too.

=======1====1======1=Clare===Johnny[=====

**Author's note:**

**This was my first Degrassi Fan Fiction without any of my original characters. My other fan fics for Degrassi are on Degrassi … They are The Other Side and its companion piece It Always Happens on A Saturday.**

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but It may end up being a multi chapter fiction if people like it, also I have another Degrassi fic in the same fashion called Hallways which is Mia and Sav. So let me know what you think of this and if I should continue… **

**Also a BETA reader or Co-writer would be wonderful**

**Please Review and I'll love you forever **

**3 Anigen**


	2. The Back Field

**AN: Thanks Sammy May Cullen and Lachrimae227 for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I decided I would try to do one for Heart of Glass just because I just saw it on the marathon tonight. I decided to keep with the Clare/Johnny theme and sorry that Johnny is so OOC. **

**Chapter 2: The Back Field.**

He was sitting back by the baseball field cry when she found him. She shook her head at the sight and wondered what Bruce and his friends would say if they knew. Clare sort of felt sorry for Johnny DiMarco as she watched the older boy sob. She refused to call him a man. He had to earn that and from her previous experience with him she was sure he hadn't yet.

She let out a sigh before walking to where he sat, her feet making light scuffing sounds against the grass of the football field. "The way you look you'd think that someone just killed your puppy" she said as she leaned on the red shed which housed the outdoor athletic equipment.

"Go away Clare" Johnny said trying to do his best tough guy impression and failing miserably.

"Please, that was pathetic" She said as she kneeled down next to him.

"I know you're hurting, it shows. Ali just broke up with you didn't she?"

"Why did you ask when you already know?" Johnny looking up at her, tucking his hair behind his ear and letting out a sigh as his red eyes met her brown ones.

"Because I love to see you squirm" she said in her best effert to channel Holly J. But frowned seeing the frown play out on his face. " I'm joking gosh. Look go talk to Ali if you're so torn up" she said trying to get him to react in any other way than with the frown that seemed to be glued to his face.

" I can't she made up her mind and I don't even know what I did wrong" he mumbled. He didn't know why he was telling this to Clare Edwards, his now ex-girlfriend's best friend but for some reason he felt like he could trust her. After all she hadn't spilled about their last talk in the hall.

" Look I know it seems weird but you didn't do anything. That was sort of the problem, but she is just freaked out" Clare said with a sigh wanting to take the boy out of his misery.

" Why would she be freaked out, she was the one who wa-" Clare cut him off

" I know she was the one that wanted to. But she wanted to because she thought that it would make you want to." she said and only received a confused look across the face of Johnny DiMarco. _'why is it every time I say something to him I get that look. For a "player" he knows NOTHING about women' _ Clare thought as she sighed . "She thought that you weren't interested in her like **that** because you hadn't made a move on her. So she figured if she gave it up then it would keep you around.

"But I do like her in th-"Johnny started but was once again interrupted.

"I know, Bruce knows, everybody can see that you're into her but you. Thing is she's heard about you and all these other girls and thought that there was something wrong with her because you didn't move faster with her. But then you guys moved too fast and now she's all screwed up" Clare finally sat down beside him and looked him in the eye. "You two really need to talk."

"Why didn't she just talk to me Clare. Why does she tell you everything and never tell me!" Johnny said his fingers digging into palms of his leather gloves. He hated that Ali never talked to him. She was just trying to impress him, sometimes it felt like she wasn't being real with him. He knew that it should annoy him that she was always trying so hard to make him think that she was something she wasn't but he knew it was his fault. He was the one that tried to hide her from his friends. He acted like he was ashamed and screwed up . He got it.

Clare smirked when she saw the look of realization cross his face. _'god he's so easy to read'_ she smirked. " Do I even need to answer your question?" She asked. He shook his head and got up. "Where are you going?" she called out before trying to follow him.

"To talk to Ali" he said sounding determined. "OH NO You don't" Clare said as she ran out in front of him and placed her hands on his chest in a vain attempt to push him. Needless to say it failed.

"And why can't I go talk to her?" Johnny asked curious to why Clare suddenly thought that she could stop him from doing anything he wanted. " Because stupid. I haven't gotten to talk to her yet" she said and he froze.

"What do you mean talk to her? Do you tell her about all the conversations you have with me!" he asked half scared and half angry. He grabbed the tops of her shoulder and pushed her against the wall of the red shed, his grip almost hurting her.

"No" she gasped out. "I don't tell her anything now let go of me." She said trying to calm down as she struggled in his arms and only succeeding in getting his grip to relax a little. " She doesn't know that I talk to you. Much less help you with your many Ali-related relationship issues. Its just that she's still mad and all jumbled up. I need some time to work my magic" she said and received a skeptical look.

"What magic dork" he said a smirk on his face. Only to have Clare glare up at him. "How do you think I get you to spill your guts. To me" she said as she pushed her way out of his arms "Magic!" her voice changed a little as she smiled and made spirit fingers. " But seriously she'll probably just ignore you if I don't talk to her first. So just be out front at the end of the day. Look pathetic, which won't be hard in your current state and wait for her to come back. To you."

Johnny smiled and for a second he debated over asking why Clare did this but decided not to. He had a feeling if he did he wouldn't have a chance to get to know Clare Edwards. "Whatever Dork, I'll be there" he said "Now come on lunch is almost over. "

**AN: OK that was my attempt at Clare/Johnny for Heart of Glass. I don't know if it worked. But I think I've got a plan. After this the chapters will either be based on season 9 or for the gap between the series. If I do continue I don't know if it will work with the season. But I'll try. So Tell me what you think. I just like feedback. Thanks**


End file.
